goldenageaeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Players FAQ
'Players FAQ' : this FAQ aim is not as a game GUI, but more for specific questions of players and suggestions! you will always still free to play how you feel better, and find your own pace. amounts acronims we use in this guide 1K - 1,000 1M - 1,000,000 so if you see 30K = 30,000, 2M = 2,000,000, etc. what is BP? : every new player have protection to let you grow and learn without other players attacking you in the game when you are more vulnerable. should i move my city? : if you want to rendezious at a point, or get near your alliance. : while in BP you recieve: *1 MS (Moving Signet) - let you move your city to a randome place the game choose. *2 BMS (Beginner Moving Signet) - let you choose the place you want to move. : if you are being attack and can't defend against it by no means, you can considere this option, but thinks to take note: : after your BP ends you could use AMS (Advance Moving Signet) :: works as BMS but it cost 1K honor to buy it from the Alliance Store. For this you need to talk to your alliance Leader or elders that can buy the AMS for you and put it in the Store for you to pay for it. :: to accumulate honor you need to do Alliance Quests. can I move my city while my army is outside of my city? : YES : but take this in account: *your army will still stationed at it's last known location, if you move your city the army will know it's new location and you only have to "recall" your army back to the city, the time it will take depends on the distance. *if your city was burned and destroyed and you rebuild your city in new location, your army will stay at the last known location but won't know the new location of your city. you cannot "recall" it instead you have to manually choose the path and move it to the location you want. does the units inside my city help defending? : Yes/No - depends : Defending on attacks : for defence you have the next options * First line of Defence :: when an attacker hits your city, this is your first line of defence, it will be simulated as a normal battle (like when you hit a wilderness). The more armies you have the longer the battle will last, for now it will work as a one big army but each unit with it’s heroes buffs and abilities. :: Army garrison outside city this includes any army you have garrisoned in the city - preferable to use DEFENCE army. * Second line of Defence * Wall * Towers - one certain death per turn * Turrets - same dinamic as units * Traps - one certain death, works only after the battle ends and your defence inside army is down * City Assigned HERO ::: Army garrison inside city - all the units you produce in a city goes directly to city defence, if you never assign this to an army, they will defend you city, if and only if the city has a Hero assigned to it, as a last standing army after all other defences are down. how you know when an alliance mate is being attacked? : unfortunately until now there is no Alliance alarm, but if you are the one being attacked you get a mail after you were scouted and/or attacked. : the mail color(type) is red. so if i attack and offensive wild, should I use offensive Hero and units? : the army could have any type of units, what makes your army of a certain stance: offensive or defensive is the hero you assign to it. : so does the hero matters? :: yes :: if you attack a wilderness with an army of the same stance, you have a better chance of success and also less unit losses. :: depending on the hero type it will have available hero skills to learn, and those skills go according to the type. That also means you will have better success rate if the units you use are of the same type. Since the unit stats that will be boosted will have more benefts since are their higher ones. :: i.e. you have an offensive hero with offensive skills: ::: offensive infantry units higher stats are the attack let say (80), and with the hero skills (+100% attack) your unit attack becomes 80 + 80 = 160 attack(damage) those become even higher. ::: defesive infantry units higher stats are for defence but attack is low lets say (30), and hero skills (+100% attack) your unit attack becomes 30 +30 = 60 attack(damage) so the hero skill will not help in defensive stats, and his attack will still be mediocre. what kind of strategy should i choose? what unit should i choose for my army? what should i do first in my city? how do i build a 2nd, 3rd.. etc, City? what should i aim to for a good beginners army number? can you expand army range? what I do with hero gear i don't need any more? how I get epic hero? what is hero rebirth? . Kransten - Hollows Alliance - Warlord Server Mjsh83 03:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC)